The Potions Cabinet
by slenderpanda597
Summary: Potions challenge. A collection of short stories, including some more common pairings, some more uncommon pairings, and a large range of potions!
1. Antidote To Common Poisons

(a/n - This is for the Black Boxed potions challenge! Antidote to Common poisons – Write about someone who is being healed physically. This is a ppam story, and I know the ship isn't too popular, but I am a massive fan of it, and this potion just fitted to it perfectly!)

Time To Check In - Antidote To Common Poisons

Poppy scanned the area, looking for any more serious casualties. There were many people who were already deceased, and she didn't think there were any more left. Until she saw him. He was lying face down, half hidden by some dense shrubbery, and he was breathing heavily. She approached him cautiously, and the first thing she realised was that he was hurt. Very hurt. He had a leg missing and half of his face had been disfigured by some sort of complex charm, and his eye was clouded and still. He was half blind. Her heart leapt to her throat as he tried to turn his head towards her, and she stroked his matted hair gently, trying to ease out the knots that had tangled there. Some of it had been ripped out, and was caught in the bush, waving like thick ribbons on the branches, waving goodbye to their former home, on his head. Poppy didn't know who he was, but he was a serious case. A case she wanted to help. And she knew that at St Mungo's, there was no more room. She quickly scanned the area, and when she was sure nobody was looking, she put her arms around his body and apparated away.

After identifying him as an auror named Alasor Moody, Poppy had made him up a bed on her sofa, and had begun to care for her patient. Alastor had been fitted with a fake leg, and Poppy had managed to make a magical eye by using spells that she had devised herself when studying medical magic. She had managed to rescue his hair and heal the rest of his wounds, and had taken up a vigilant watch by his bedside until he woke up.

Eventually, he opened his eyes, and she rushed to him, offering him potions and pills for his pain. To her surprise, he just smiled and sat himself up, inspecting himself. He curiously looked at his new leg, and looked in the mirror by his bed at his scarred face. He grimaced and turned to her, smiling a lopsided grin.

"I am not much of a looker now, eh?" he chuckled, and Poppy felt her insides melt.

It took a while, at first, since Alastor wasn't used to using an artificial leg. He stumbled, he fell, he cursed, he swore, he whined. She caught, she assisted, she soothed, she cursed, she scolded. They were complete opposites: he the struggling fighter and her the helping healer. And yet they were comfortable together. If Poppy had a visitor, Alastor would shut himself away and wallow in self pity. When he was alone with her, he would practice walking with her, so that he could get it right. She smiled and helped him, and never turned him away, until eventually, he could walk.

Then, his new magical eye was his source of entertainment. He soon realised it could turn in any direction and see through magic. He thanked her for making it, and promised her that he would forever be in her debt. Poppy just smiled and changed his bandages, checking his wounds that were getting better every day. She explained to him that there would be scars, and she talked him through the treatments he would soon be able to do himself. Day by day, week by week, he grew stronger, and, unknowingly, they both grew closer. This wasn't brought to light, however, until she made her announcement.

"Alastor. Over the past few weeks you've made a startlingly good recovery, and have managed to learn how to use your new artificial body parts with unexpected determination. Therefore, you will be pleased to know that you can leave my home and go to your's. Maybe I'll see you around sometime?"

"Poppy, I don't want to leave. You have been very hospitable, and I don't think I have fully realised until now just how utterly important you've become in my life. I shall return to my own flat the auror headquarters, and I shall continue by work, but, Poppy Pomfrey, I intend to see you more than sometimes. I intend to see you frequently, if you don't mind having an ugly old auror to call your own?" he flashed a lopsided grin her way, and she melted into his arms. It looked like this patient would be checking in frequently from now on, and Poppy couldn't be happier.

(a/n - so that's that one done! Yeah! I had some spare time and writer's block, so I thought I would do one of these potions fics, and so this little ppam fic was born! I hope it is satisfactory! Reviews are love! The next one should be up shortly!)


	2. Antidote To Uncommon Poisons

(a/n - so I put them all together as separate fics in one large collection called The Potions Cabinet. This next one is for the antidote to uncommon poisons - write about someone who is being healed emotionally, and is another fave ship of mine, Snooch, which again, isn't very popular, so please be nice!)

All Is Not Lost.

Severus sat shivering in his dungeons. He hadn't the energy to light a fire. He couldn't believe it. She was gone. It was the anniversary of her death today, and though Severus had tried to move on, he still hadn't fully managed it. He sighed, as he let the tears fall freely down his face. She was gone, and nothing could bring her back. Absolutely nothing. Severus was a failure. And he knew it. Rolanda, however didn't.

She had always admired Severus from afar, and she knew what would happen today. She knew that it was the anniversary of the death of the Potters. Lily, in particular, for Severus. And she knew that he would be hurting. And so it was that Rolanda decided to pay a visit to Severus that evening. She let herself into his rooms through the floo network, for she knew that he would be in no mood to answer the door, and a house elf had kindly informed her that the fire was unlit in the mournful potions master's room. Rolanda stepped out of the ash and dusted herself off, before coughing lightly, making Severus look up, and blush, for his features were incredibly unattractive at that moment. His eyes were swollen and bloodshot and his face was blotchy. His infamous hooked nose was red and sniffly. Strangely though, Rolanda felt he was just as attractive, if not more, than before. She sat down next to him, and patted him lightly on the shoulder.

"Severus, sometimes, life is hard." she whispered. "Sometimes, things are thrown our way which we don't particularly like. Sometimes, we get hurt. But we have to pull through Severus. We must pull through. You're not alone in your heartbreak, and you're not alone in overcoming it, for I will be with you every step of the way. Instead of containing your feelings, talk about them, let them go. And then you can truly move on." She smiled kindly. "So why not start by telling me about your heartbreak, and I will tell you about mine."

And so it was, that Severus poured his heart out to Rolanda like he had never done before, he told her all about the golden Lily, and how Petunia had ruined her childhood, and then at school, how Lily had distanced herself from him and started dating James Potter. How Severus was happy for them, even though he didn't appear like it. And yet how Voldemort had cruelly managed to take her away from him, ripping Severus' heart to pieces in the process. All the while, Rolanda nodded and soothed and comforted him, for she knew what it was like to have to deal with heartbreak alone, she knew that if you had nobody there to help you, you began to slip towards the great black hole of depression, as your days began to mould together as one and your nights became endless replays of emotional outbursts as your heart got twisted about inside of you, and slowly got pulled away from your soul, so that you became a ruined wreck. Rolanda knew that if you are ever to get out of that black hole, you need a constantly strong self will and a comforting and caring friend. And she was determined to be that friend for Severus.

Rolanda therefore opened up her heart to Severus, and told him about the time when she had had her heart broken. Karkaroff had used her and abused her, just wanting to become a little more powerful than he already was, and her, the well known quidditch player was the one who could do that. Of course, at the time, Rolanda had been blinded by love and lust for the dark wizard. And now she knew what a fool she had been. It had taken years, and a trip into a dark, dark land. But she had pulled through, and Rolanda knew that she wouldn't jet Severus go through the same. She was unsure what it was, but Rolanda always seemed to be drawn to the dark wizards, although she knew that Severus was different to Igor. Severus was an underdog, and she had seen his weak spots. And so she was going to help him.

Throughout the night Rolanda helped Severus, and together, they began to see him just smiling slightly. Ever so slightly. By sunrise, the two of them were asleep on the sofa, their arms encircled around their waists, and small, secretive smiles on their faces.

It would take a while, but soon, Severus would be over his emotional ordeal, and Rolanda would be with him every step of the way. All was not lost for Severus, like it had been once over for Rolanda. Together, they could heal any emotional torment that they had to go through. Together, they were strong.

(a/n - and so that was my next installment! I hope it was worthy, and reviews are love by the way!)


	3. Drink of Despair

(a/n - this one is a much more common pairing - Ronks! Yay! Drink of Despair – Write about someone who is plagued by a horrible memory.)

The Potion That I Need.

I lie awake. Waiting. Waiting for sleep. I toss and turn. Toss and turn.

I stare at the ceiling above me, cursing myself for the wreck I have become. Seriously, if anybody knew how weak I was inside aswell as out, morning, noon and night, I would have no friends whatsoever. So much for Gryffindor courage. I don't even deserve to be in a house. I don't even deserve to be here, I am such a disrave to the entire population of the world. I am so weak, I can't even get rid of my own demons. I allow them to haunt me. Every night is the same, I go to bed, I lie in bed, and I stay there until morning, half wanting to go to sleep and half fighting it off. I know that sounds weird and completely strange, but I can't help it. That's how things are.

Every night, when I am alone, the memory returns, as clear as ever and as terrible as ever. I can see it so clearly, Greyback coming towards me, snarling and drooling, as I, a helpless weakling, had to succumb to my awful fate. My life is ruined, as every single night I lie there, my eyes heavy, my heart beating, my pulse racing, my thoughts jumbling and my body aching, as my nightmarish past plagues my mind, replaying over and over like a stuck tape. All I can hear is my own screams, my parents' screams, my family's screams, my friends' screams, everybody's screams. My ears ring continually, and I can never make the noise go away. Not even in daytime.

Well, that is, until she walked into my life. She is unique, she is isolated, and she is kind. In some ways, she is like me. But she is a thousand times better than me, since my problem makes me a disgrace, plagued by memories and nightmares. She is confident and cool, the complete opposite. She is something very special though, I know that. For now I have something that makes the hellish memories disappear. I don't know what it is, but whenever she is around me, the screams vanish, I can hear again, I can see again. I am me again. I am normal again. She is like my drug, I am fixed onto her. I need more. More. More. I need more. For if she ever leaves, I will turn into a hopeless wreck once more. She isn't around very often, but I crave the moments when she is there, so that I can be free of my horrible memories once more. Nights are the worst though. She is never here at night, so that is the hardest to get through. She makes me complete. I need her so much. But while she is gone, I will just have to lie here and lack the reason of all nature. Sleep. I will just have to lie here and succumb to the evils of my own memory. I will just have to lie here and wait until she comes my way again.

She goes my the name of Nymphadora. She is the only potion that I need.

(a/n - wow, I wrote in first person again! It has been so long since I have done that, but I really need to for English so I decided to practice by doing this fic. I think it turned out quite well actually. What about you? Let me know in a review! That rhymed! Oh yeah!)


	4. Weakness Potion

(a/n - so this one is for the Weakness Potion – Write a fic under 300 words. And it is a more common pairing this time - mmad. Because who doesn't like something that's mmad, eh?)

Of Letters And Lovers.

Albus signed his name with a flourish, and smiled to himself as the final owl took off with the letter. Now, he could spend an evening listening to music or whatever he desired, until the message came. Delivered by a small, school owl, Albus wondered who was contacting him, and smiled upon opening the letter.

'The wise old owl who lives in the tower, sitting there with so much power, is taunting a wee little pussy, who is actually really rather fussy!'

Albus smiled, and replied.

"My dearest little darling cat, why not play with a dungeon bat? Though that would make the old owl mad, and ultimately really very sad.'

The next letter arrived soon after.

'The cat wouldn't play with that dungeon sulk, so by your side, she will skulk. Until the owl makes her purr, by loving and stroking her fur.'

Albus shook his head at the childishness of the notes, knowing he would be the only one to see such infantile flirting. He replied.

'Your notes make the old owl smile, even for a little while. Your fur he would love to groom, but needs an invite to your room!'

The next reply was almost instantaneous.

'I curl into a little ball, and wait for my owl, so tall. For a while I will wait, so my owl, do not be late!'

Albus rushed to her rooms, where he whispered into the darkness

"Of you I am fond, and our unique bond, An owl and a pussycat together, I hope it is forever."

A figure appeared out of the darkness, and they both smiled. Albus and Minerva, the owl and the pussycat, would spend their evening with one another, as nocturnal beings, just like owls and pussycats do.

(a/n - so what do you think? I managed it in under 300 words! Obviously word count is higher die to these author's notes and the title.)


End file.
